united_kerbinfandomcom-20200214-history
Twonger
The People's Republic of Twonger, '''commonly known as '''Twonger or PRT is a nation located on the Centrilia continent. It is a republic consisting of 20 counties, a federal district, and various possessions. At 5.718 million km squared, it is one of the largest nations in the world by area, and is the second most populous nation in the world. The capital is Lumiose City, which is also the largest by population and area. It borders the Toonu Empire, the United States of Kardinia, the Republic of Indokerbal and The United Federations of Arcadia. History Early History Twonger was created when seven small states came together into one large nation after the Grail Wars of 1318. The wars were brutal and ended up with no winner, which meant unity was the only option. It was named after the man who proposed unity: Sir Edward Twonger I, who ended up as the first king of Twonger. He was a great leader who made sure Twonger was well protected from any invaders. This carried on for 200-ish years going through 3 kings. Rebellion era In 1549, a new Twench king was instilled into rule: Roswall Twonger II, the son of Hans Twonger. Roswall was a vicious leader, who heavily taxed even some poorer nobles despite the issues that would cause. This lead to the Twench civil war in 1570, with the rebels lead by Jean Pierre Polnareff, an experienced fighter who was a knight before Roswall came into power. Jean and his army attacked multiple castles that had noblemen close to Roswall, Jean's army defeated most enemies, and eventually reached the Grand Palace and stormed it in 1590. Then his army went into the throne room, and Jean and Roswall had a one-on-one fight, with Roswall losing to Jean's calmness in battle. Polnareff era With Polnareff as the leader of Twonger, the citizens lived well, with enough food to live and decent housing, he believed in capitalism instead of the old feudal system. This meant that hard workers were getting enough food, with the rich and intelligent getting even richer due to people buying what they come up with. This was a very prosperous era, and it was when the nations current language and culture was built upon. Contempary Twonger carried on as normal through the 20th century, making enough money to stay stable. In the 50s, the Twench economy bubble burst and stayed that way until the 90s, when another bubble was created from the tourism, retail and other industries started to boom. Organization Twonger works on democracy, with elections every 4 year to determine who will rule the nation. It has multiple commissions that work on different aspects of life, such as the National Communications Commission, who manage communications and the internet. Law and political freedom Twonger is a communist nation, it pushes authoritarianism and most property is owned by the state, the rather liberal freedoms are still there, but are slightly frowned upon. People are free to believe in whatever religion they want, with resources available for the religion's needs for free or a small fee. People are free to vote for whoever they want, but there is some cracking down on the so called "fake news" sometimes. Crime is well-sorted, with criminals being arrested 95% of the time they commit a crime. The prisons are less punishment and more rehabilitation, as years in a living hell will make someones mental state much worse. Military The Twench Peacekeeping Force is famous for its high technology level and raw power, boasting over 30 million soldiers in active service. Kingston TT-4 assault rifles are standard for average marines, with standard sidearms being Core ELX-1 pistols or Contact 7LL submachine guns. It has an impressive airforce, with a fleet of 1268 light fighters, 523 multirole jets, 287 ground attack craft, 108 medium attack helicopters, 222 supply craft, 90 air refueling craft, 143 bombers, 59 utility helicopters, 29 search and rescue helicopters and 3 VIP transport aircraft. The Twench Ground Forces are also well equipped, with 7923 tanks, 5219 IFVs, 11,671 APCs, 400 armoured combat support vehicles, 9214 mine-protected vehicles, 292,282 light armored vehicles, 412,179 light utility vehicles, 7000 self-propelled artillery vehicles, 567 anti-air vehicles, 9021 prime movers and trucks and 82,023 converted civilian vehicles. The navy has around 325 ships in total, consisting of 62 destroyers, 3 aircraft carriers, 13 battleships, 134 corvettes, 32 hovercrafts and 81 landing craft. It also has around 30,000 small patrol boats. The Twench army has a lot of projects in development, like the microdrone warfare program, which is a program that is a response to the outright banning of nuclear bombs globally. Gallery Lumiose City artwork.png|Lumiose City, the capital of Twonger. Serri ferry.png|A Serri Ferries cruiseferry leaving the port of Traquenard. Traq ferry terminal.jpg|Traquenard Ferry Terminal Diamant.jpg|Diamant City Aquacorde city.JPG|Aquacorde City Entente city.jpg|Entente City Aven.jpg|Aven City Trivia * The name "Twonger" actually originated from memes surrounding the Renault Twingo. * The Twench national animal is the lamia, a weird human-snake hybrid that escaped a laboratory and somehow became a symbol of Twonger. Category:Nations Category:Twonger Category:Content